


Castle in a Cloud

by Gaymyth



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: The story of one very beloved wizard
Kudos: 4





	Castle in a Cloud

It only takes a moment

The sight, The belief

Magic is obtainable to any who seek

To any who dare

To most magic is a gift

Though blood, music, nature, or promises

Yet there are the determined

Those who study and learn

The most downtrodden

The little bird stuck in a castle 

Craved what he couldn’t receive 

No one to turn to

The only way was knowledge

Years pass and so does he

Knowledge and Power grow

And the little bird gets a friend

One who helps his lonely plight

The little bird is no longer lonely

He is no longer away

With magic and friends by his side

As the castle takes all

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this badly written poem i say is about Rook. Leave a kudos and a comment if you want more!


End file.
